Golden Eyes
by DarkRonin101
Summary: He'd never imagined himself fighting his best friend in a death match of all things.  He was terrified, so terrified that as the fight went on and his friend nearly killed him a few times.  Naruto is now forced to break two promises in order to live.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything within this story. Both "Naruto" and "The Kouga Ninja Scrolls" are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Futaro Yamada.

_Authors Note_: This is a very minor crossover. Only one thing has been carried over. Also there is another story whose title is "Golden Eyes" by TenchiSaWaDa. The only similarity between these two stories is the title. That is all. Though I do recommend reading his stories, he's pretty good; much better then a hack like me.

* * *

><p>He was scared…<p>

No he was terrified. What happened to be a mission to rescue his best friend from the evil clutches of an infamous rogue ninja; has turned into a death match between both himself and his best friend.

His best friend, who he considered his brother, was gunning after him, thinking that killing him will grant him the power that he needs to kill the man who slaughtered his family.

He was terrified; already he nearly died a few times during this fight. While he fought only to incapacitate after the initial exchange, his friend has been aiming to kill the entire time. Early on in the fight, his friend drove him into the rocky ground head first; actually burying him up to his shoulders. And not too long after that, his friend drove his hand through his chest with the very technique that their shared sensei taught him. He barely avoided having been hit in the heart; not like the blow wasn't a fatal hit; with having someone stab their hand through his chest, but both times he was lucky to have the cursed blessing of being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. The monstrous fox sealed within him healing his injuries instantaneously to prevent him from dying.

There were limits to the healing though, Naruto knew that, he could tell because the first time, it was more like the fox using its own chakra to cushion the blow to his head. And the second time, he highly doubted that the fox would be able to fix any fatal blow to his heart or a severed head.

He was terrified, and that was the only thing that he knew for sure during this fight. He didn't want to continue fighting, he didn't want to be doing this, but his best friend wanted this; he wanted to kill him. His appearance was monstrous compared to what it used to be. Staring across the way seeing him standing at the foot of a massive statue, he didn't want to take note of his appearance but he couldn't help it. His best friends hair was now grey, his skin a sickly grey completion, and he had two webbed _hands_ growing out from his back.

He was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and the most monstrous change he ever went under that he knew of was that his hands and feet would become claws!

He can hear his best friend speaking about how this is valley just happened to be the perfect setting, but he chose to ignore that. He didn't want to die; he didn't want to break his promise to his teammate Sakura. He promised her that he would bring his best friend back to her. But as both time and the battle carried on, the prospect of bringing his best friend back was darkening. He could choose to risk clashing with him one last time and be at the mercy of his best friend one last time in trying to keep that promise…

Or he could break two promises in one go. One to Sakura and one he made to both the Old Man Hokage and his guardian, Pervy Sage.

The second promise was an old promise, one he made years ago back when he was younger. Back when he didn't know how to defend himself. It happened after an event where he killed three people a couple of months before his friend's family was slaughtered. He was being chased by a small group of people, and was led into an alley that was a dead end. He doesn't remember much of what happened during that event, just a golden light and seeing three grown men cut off their own heads.

His best friend may feel that he have special eyes, but so does he, but his are a curse. He, Pervy Sage, and Old Man Hokage, all knew that he may not have lifted the blades that cut the men down, but they all knew that he was responsible for their deaths. That was why after his eyes were sealed, that he made a promise to them that he'd never break the seal unless his life was truly in peril.

If there was ever a time when he truly felt that way, now was the time. Before he had his friends and teachers with him; and now he was alone fighting in a death match against his best friend. The feeling of breaking not one promise but two clenched his heart; he knew he was truly breaking two because he'd have to break one because when he made it, he never imagined that when he finally made a friend that he'd be where he is now.

Deciding to cut into the rant that his friend was saying, he said, "Sasuke, give up now, I don't want to see kill you." Those words were the hardest words that he had ever said; he felt his heart clench again from just saying them. How can he say that and not feel anything? His best friend was saying that the entire time and was quite casual about nearly killing him the few times already.

As he willed the power of the fox back to its seal, he heard his friend laugh. He felt his world about to crash, but he couldn't let that shake him any further at the sight of the black lightning surrounding his best friend's hand. It sounded as if a thousand birds were chirping. "Go ahead and try Naruto, but I'm more special then you," Sasuke shouted as he prepared to launch himself across the water.

Seeing this, Naruto felt like crying but he couldn't, he just couldn't just yet. He loosened his forehead protector, so that it hung around his neck, and stood where he was. He clapped his hands together as he closed his eyes. "I'm giving you one last chance Sasuke, don't make me kill you."

"How about I kill you in stead," Sasuke roared as he launched himself.

Naruto couldn't see him, but he knew where his best friend was. He could feel him flying towards as time seemed to slow down. As it did his life flash beneath the lids of his eyes. He remembered all of the times that he shared with his best friend; both the good and the bad, he remembered it all. He knew that what he was about to do will crush Sakura, but he has no choice, it is either him or his best friend. He wanted to live, he wants to see friends and family again; he has a dream to fulfill and he won't allow himself to die here even if what he is about to do may as well kill him inside.

"Release," he calmly said before he opened his eyes. The haze was the same as that one time; that golden haze filtering within his eyes. He remembered it quite well, but he barely bothers taking note of it. What catches his attention most of all was the look of pure fear that spread across the face of his best friend. As his best friend flew towards him, the boy's own lightning shrouded hand was flying to his own face.

The last thing that Naruto saw before closing eyes, was the lightning hand buried deep within the face of his best friend.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note<em>: Here is the story that I mentioned that I was going to be working on a couple of months ago. Not much for length but it took me a while to get it started. What inspired this? Well I was sick of seeing Naruto given the doujutsu from Naruto or seeing fan-made eyes which were crazy as to what they could do. So I decided to see how it would pan out with one of _the_ original doujutsu; especially since I haven't seen so any form of crossover with . If anyone wants to comment on the eyes seen in the story not being the original, go ahead and see if you can find one that predates the novel, "The Kouga Ninja Scrolls," and I'll then support it. Until then, this is the original.

I'm thinking of continuing it, and have some things planned out. If I see general interest in seeing this continued, I will work on it. I know that I may get some hate for killing Sasuke but I couldn't care less. I never cared for the character and now he frustrates me more and more. It feels good to have killed him literally with his own technique.


End file.
